YO EL AROMA DEL INCESTO
by PattyAlter
Summary: OneShot / UA/  (Probablemente THREESHOT) de como te puede joder el auto corrector...


OneShot / UA/ (Probablemente THREESHOT) de como te puede joder el auto corrector.

Lo mas probable es que estuviese pagando por un crimen muy horrendo de su vida pasada, si, eso debía ser, de otra manera tendría que culparse directamente por aquel dantesco error de dedo en su ultimo estado de Facebook. Y no es que el lapsus _Freudiano_ tuviese algo que ver, para nada.

\- Tranquilo, es como decirle mamá a la maestra - Le había consolado Naruto.

Pero ese no era el caso. Decirle mamá a la maestra era menos bochornoso y por supuesto eso no estaría posteado en facebook. En SU perfil de facebook, a dónde no podía acceder por culpa del imbécil de Naruto.

Iba pedaleando lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían y a unos metros de el venia el rubio siguiéndole, pensar que ni si quiera el chorro de sangre escurriendo de su nariz le interrumpía las sonoras carcajadas. Sasuke empezaba a desear que Naruto se cayera de nuevo de la patineta y se partiera ahora la cabeza.

Llegó a la acera de su casa y se bajo de la bicicleta aun en movimiento, esta se fue directo a los rosales de Itachi, ya se haría cargo mas tarde del destrozo en los jardines privados de su hermano. Si el mayor tenia en esos momentos su perfil abierto, las rosas arruinadas eran el menor de los _problemas_ de Sasuke.

Se detuvo en la puerta con las llaves cayendo de entre sus dedos una y otra vez, se pregunto vagamente por que carajos tenían esa costumbre de ponerle mil cerrojos a las puertas aun cuando uno o ambos estaban en la casa. Recordó _la razón_ y se apresuro aun mas a abrir.

Escucho una notificación de su celular dentro del bolsillo no era Facebook, su perfil estaba bloqueado pero eso no detenía las burlas mediante WhatsApp o mensajes de texto. La notificación que escucho enseguida del celular de su amigo si era de facebook. El moreno le intento ignorar, hasta que escucho a Naruto.

-Cielos... - Exclamo el rubio con algo de ...¿miedo? ¿Burla? ¿Pena?

¡¿Un Like, un corazón, un emoji enojado, uno sorprendido?! O uno...triste.

La llave correcta hizo click en la cerradura. Sasuke se apresuró dentro.

\- ¡Hermano, no lo...leas! - se quedo congelado en la puerta.

Itachi tenia su móvil en una mano y en la otra sostenía una taza de café que se había quedado suspendida de camino a su boca. Lo había visto, definitivamente miro el último estado del perfil de su tonto hermano menor.

-Hermanito - a Sasuke se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca ante el tono - cierra la puerta por favor.

Y lo hizo, justo en las narices de Naruto, por que claro: el muy idiota aparte de no parar de reírse cuando se entero - como medio Facebook lo habría hecho ya para ese momento - quería entrar a seguir de cerca el desenlace de aquella bochornosa escena.

Si Facebook le preguntara a Sasuke en ese momento _¿Que estas pensando? _el menor se estaría debatiendo entre dos emoticones: el de pánico y el de la carita babeando. Por que claro, Itachi tenia que ser ese hermano mayor tan condescendiente y asegurarse de que el menor paso en pestillo de la puerta y porsupuesto Sasuke tenía que estar en medio del camino para que Itachi revisara, poniendo al menor en una deliciosa tensión dónde si se movía un poco hacia atrás: la parte trasera de su cabeza chocaría con la puerta, y si se movía hacia delante, su nariz chocaría con el largo, blanco y estilizado cuello de su hermano mayor. Sin duda la expresion del menor podria sar de la carita babeando.

-Bien cerrado - le comento el mayor, muy tentativamente cerca de su oído.

Antes de alejar su calor de Sasuke.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Que tienes que decir? - pregunto mientras se paseaba por la sala cerrando casualmente las persianas, hizo un mohin de disgusto cuando miro el destrozo en su jardinera, antes de cerrar la última cortina - ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera alguna buena excusa para destrozar con tanta saña mis hermosas rosas, hermanito?

La sala estaba en penumbras y Sasuke seguía con el cuerpo pegado a la puerta.

-Ven acá, Sasuke.

Le invito a tomar asiento dando unas palmaditas en el sitio del medio en el sofá de tres plazas. El favorito de Itachi. Sasuke tomo asiento en el sillón.

El mayor le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas que tanto irritaba a Sasuke. Y el menor se sintió excitado, se removió incómodo en su lugar para la diversión de Itachi.

Ningún Uchiha bajo o aparto la mirada.

\- Hermanito ¿Has pensado mejor mi propuesta o es que todo esto es un juego para ti?

\- Itachi...- no había justificación y ahora mismo, con el matiz de la conversación no estaba muy seguro de la reacción que adoptaría el mayor si le decía que aquel estado de Facebook era solo un error de dedo.

Por qué obviamente no fue Sasuke, si no el maldito autocorrector.

Itachi le estaba deborando con la mirada, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos azabaches. Cada célula en el hormonal cuerpo de Sasuke gritaba por un poco más de atención. Y fue eso lo que junto a la mano de Itachi invitante, le hiso caminar como autómata hasta el sofá a dónde segundos antes no quería llegar.

Sabía lo que pasaba cuando ambos tomaban asiento ahí. Y tan lo sabía que ya no recordaba por qué se apresuró tanto en el camino a casa, pero si esa era la razón por la que Itachi le estaba besando el cuello, demonios ¡Que lo haría de nuevo!

Los gemidos de Sasuke se hicieron más atrevidos cuando las caricias de Itachi avanzaron y la atención de su lengua experta se mudo hacia los pezones rosados del menor.

-Itachi, no... He tenido clase de deporte... -se quejaba el pequeño, pero sin poder o querer alejarse de su hermano - al menos...deja...que me duche.

-Vale.

Y le soltó, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona con una mirada cruel.

Sasuke enmudeció. Ahí hincado en el sofá, con los brazos que segundos antes se aferraban a la espalda de Itachi; laxos en cada costado, vacios y abandonados.

Articulo un par de palabras que no llegaron a salir de su boca, pero al minuto su frustración empezó a tornarse en una mueca dolorosa de orgullo herido y de ahí a dejar a su hermano mayor sin tocarle un solo cabello, solo había un paso. Con un gesto teatral y airado el menor se levantó, tan pronto avanzó un paso, Itachi lo atrajo nuevamente de un jalón, acomodándolo convenientemente a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

\- Tonto, tonto hermanito menor - le dijo pegando su frente a la suya, disfrutando ese sonrojo de disgusto en las mejillas de Sasuke, le recordaba tanto a cuando era menor - como si me importara..

Le dijo antes de lamer desde su clavícula hasta la parte detrás de la oreja, soplo un poco y sintió la tensión abandonando el cuerpo del chico sobre sus piernas.

\- Idiota.

Le reprochó el menor en respuesta, enredando al momento sus dedos entre las hebras sueltas de la coleta de Itachi. Jamás lo diría y menos por qué sabía lo que eso engrandeceria el por si ya desmedido ego del mayor, pero el cabello largo y azabache de Itachi era el protagonista de la mayoría de los sueños húmedos de Sasuke.

-Cuéntame hermanito - le pidió mientras lamía sus pectorales y mordía en falso sus hombros descubiertos ya, de alguna manera consiguió desabotonar la camisa del colegio para explorar más piel - ¿Que ha sido eso en tu estado de Facebook? ¿Es acaso una confesión?

Sasuke recordó lo que lo había llevado a terminar así.

.

.

.

Itachi y Sasuke habían quedado huérfano apenas 5 años atrás, cuando el menor tenía cumplidos los 13, al quedarse solos, el mayor con 18 años tomo la patria potestad de su hermano. Gracias a las precauciones tomadas por su padres no quedaron en la indigencia e Itachi pudo permitirse cursar la universidad sin tener que trabajar y así obtener un buen empleo al concluirla.

La soledad fue lo único que el fideicomiso de sus padres no pudo mitigar. Fue ahí donde las inocentes incursiones de Sasuke a la habitación de Itachi son curso hacía su cama, iniciaron. Fueron meses dónde las hormonas reprimidas en Itachi por causa de su prematura carrera hacia la madurez, le pasaron factura. Es que ese pequeño niño a su lado era su dulce hermano y los abrazos dormido, o el que despertara con todo el cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo, presionando en la erección matutina de Itachi no era bueno para él. Ni para su salud.

No supo que noche fue y si se trató de él o fue cosa de Sasuke que también inicio su pubertad, pero hubo besos en la oscuridad. Por una semana entera solo fueron besos. Besos que dejaban los labios de Sasuke rojos y sus mejillas arreboladas, rosadas en contraste con las bolas azules de Itachi. Pero una más de esas noches que ya ninguno de los dos puede ubicar, avanzaron hacia lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

.

.

.

-Hermano, para.

Y para no perder la costumbre, Sasuke detenía las cosas ahí. Cómo venía sucediendo desde hace un año, cuando ya había demasiada ropa en el suelo y muy poca cordura en Itachi.

-Solo nos_ frotaremos_, Sasuke - dijo con una voz gutural mientras respiraba pesado contra el cuello del menor, casi le rogó - solo eso.

Y después de correrse irían a darse un baño de burbujas juntos.

\- Respecto al estado... en mi perfil de Facebook.

El mayor se desmadejo en el respaldo del sofá, se llevó las manos a la cara y dejo ir un suspiro sonoro.

-Hermanito - dijo en voz baja y seria - voy a repetirlo en vista de que no has respondido ¿Has pensado mejor mi propuesta o es que todo esto es un juego para ti?

-¡No lo es! - le dijo casi gritando - yo solo estaba recordando el aniversario luctuoso de nuestros padres - Dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa, aun sentado sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor.

-Ya veo - Suspiro el mayor, sintiéndose un poco mas dueño de si mismo.

-Estaba pensando en eso durante el ultimo receso cuando postee la foto de esa varita de incienso blanco - y miro hacia la foto de sus padres, donde Itachi también tenia su atención.

Itachi se abrazo a su cintura y refugio su rostro de nuevo en el cuello de Sauke.

\- Si - y murmuro algo que hiso que Sasuke le acariciara el cabello con ternura.

-El texto no decía ... - se interrumpió algo turbado - _incesto_, como tal... decía...

-Incienso - Le interrumpio Itachi.

Tras la sencilla explicación ambos se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos. Itachi seguía en la misma posición y Sasuke jugaba distraidamente con la coleta azabache y suave de su hermano.

\- Si.

\- ¿Por que no lo borraste?

-Iba a hacerlo, solo que el imbécil de Naruto ha tomado mi celular enseguida y ha creído que era buena idea cambiarme la contraseña de Facebook - bufo molesto murmurando algo acerca de no confiarle sus password nunca mas a Naruto - pero como el idiota que es, olvido la nueva contraseña así que el post ha quedado como tal y antes de enterarme mi publicación tenia mas de 200 comentarios.

\- Y memes - Le dijo entre apenado y divertido, mostrandole el movil que tenia al lado.

En el post del muro de Sasuke estaba la imagen estaban ellos dos con sombrero de norteños y todos los demás memes eran alegorías sobre relaciones incestuosas. Sasuke sintió que la rabia le subía por la garganta como lava ardiendo.

-Sasuke, cálmate.

-¿COMO SE ATREVEN? - exclamo sobresaltado - ¿que saben ellos? ¡Bola de imbéciles!

Y lanzo el celular contra el sofa. E itachi le comprendía, sabia que no le ofendía la palabra incesto si no lo que la gente opinaba al respecto, que dijeran que eso era sucio y pecaminoso.

-Sasuke - le llamo mientras le menor seguía vociferando - Sasuke.

\- No saben nada.

-¡Sasuke!- le retuvo de su incesante caminata alrededor de la sala - Escúchame bien, nadie que ama de la manera en la que nosotros nos amamos el uno al otro, es sucio ni pecaminoso.

-Eso lo se, Itachi - le dijo casi como si le doliera el que su hermano se lo recordara - pero la gente jamas va a entenderlo.

-No tiene por que hacerlo - le abrazo para enseguida tomar su barbilla y besarla la frente - en unos días cumples 18 años.

Y Sasuke se tenso.

-Itachi no creo estar listo aun.

El mayor soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Hermanito tonto - le dijo y puso dos dedos en su frente - no hablo de..._eso_... aunque por mi salud, si te sintieras listo antes de un año, estaría perfecto.

Dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras se sobaba vulgarmente la erección ya menos notoria en sus pantalones.

\- Me refiero a que dentro de poco cumples tu mayoría de edad y después te graduaras de preparatoria, te he dicho sobre mi idea e iba en serio...no tenemos por que contarle a nadie, no conoceríamos a nadie ni ellos a nosotros.

Otra vez esa charla. No por nada echaban mil cerrojos a la casa cuando estaban ahí, si una sola persona pensase que aquello del post tenia mucho de cierto, no tardarían en apedrearlos como mínimo. Una vecina maliciosa había incluso amenazado con hacer una llamada a Protección de Menores y eso que lo que vio fue únicamente un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Si se fueran a otra ciudad podrían empezar de nuevo como una pareja joven, había estados en los que podrían incluso casarse, después de todo podían hacerse pasar solo por dos chicos que tenían casualmente el mismo apellido. Y en cuanto al parentesco Itachi sugirió tinte de cabello e incluso sacrificar el mismo su coleta.

Sasuke tomo la coleta de Itachi entre sus dedos y le miro a los ojos con una intensidad que le gritaba lo mucho que le amaba.

-Solo...solo no te cortes el cabello - le sonrió tímidamente para luego reírse de el - de dejarte calvo ya se encargara el tiempo.

-¿Eso es un si? - pregunto esperanzado.

-Es CASI un si - se puso serio en modo de broma - pero podría ser un si, en toda regla, siempre y cuando me talles la espalda.

Y camino rumbo a la regadera.

-Te tallo lo que quieras.

Le dijo en modo sugerente y lo siguió al cuarto de baño.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos en clase actuaban extraño, podría decirse incluso que evitaban mirarse o levantar si quiera la mirada de sus pupitres. Sasuke tomo asiento en su lugar junto a Naruto. Y chocaron puños.

-¿Como ha ido ayer con tu hermano?

-Hum - Naruto dio por buena esa respuesta - ¿Que les sucede a todos?

-Oh cierto, sigues sin acceso a tu perfil, déjame tu móvil.

-Ni hablar - Dijo tajante.

-Oh vamos, no seas idiota.

Sasuke le entrego el celular y tras unos segundos Naruto le dio el acceso de nuevo a su perfil.

-He recordado ayer la contraseña tras tu amable despedida en la puerta de tu casa - y se señalo la nariz amoratada - ahora mira tu muro.

Sasuke se sintió algo aliviado de poder borrar aquello y pasar pagina, pero tan pronto entro a revisar se encontro con su muro lleno de estados que comenzaban con la frase de "YO EL AROMA ..." seguidos de peculiares descripciones que lo hicieron destornillarse de risa de un modo por usual. Mientras se desplazaba y leia aquello se tornaba mas hilarante.

-Resulta que alguien a quien tu adoras - se señalo sutilmente a si mismo y el Uchiha rodó los ojos - conoce a alguien experto en hackear cuentas así que todos tuvieron anoche un cambio de contraseña ahunado casualmente al posteo de algo bochornoso en sus perfiles personales.

-Te has lucido.

-Oye no podía dejar que nadie que no sea yo te bulleara.

Y por el silencio que reinaba en el aula, Sasuke pudo asegurar aquello.

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y darle su amor al fic, espero su follow y favorito para que puedan leer la actualización en la que estoy trabajando, por que se que quizá mas de alguien aquí querrá saber si nuestros Uchihas se mudan y que pasara cuando Sasuke "se sienta listo para follar de verdad". Pueden enviarme un MP para ponernos en contacto también y enviarles los ESTADOS DE LOS PERSONAJES con la frase "YO EL AROMA ..." en sus perfiles de facebook.**

** SALUDOS Y BESOS **


End file.
